


【Moonsun】聩

by HEAVEN_J



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, 储君, 异域舞女, 架空古代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Summary: 她踏望春而过，初初记住的，却是一双眼睛。





	1. 1

1.

金容仙头回踏进文国的时候，都城望春繁华得叫人瞠目结舌。

适逢当朝大君五十寿宴，望春城城门大开，往来宾客，尊卑毋论，一律可自由通行。街上熙熙攘攘，有高头大马飞驰而过，富家纨绔大摇大摆，市井小民沿途叫卖，亦不乏异国商人行色匆忙，埋首前行。

端得一副太平盛世模样。

金容仙随晖国使团前来为文国大君拜寿，一队人马井然地自闹市穿行而过，有别周遭的异域服饰惹得行人频频侧目。金容仙端坐在轿内，对他人的好奇目光全不知晓。以她的身份，坐着的轿子不过装点华丽，内里半点算不得舒适，轿夫并不上心，行走间摇摆起伏得叫她腹中一阵阵地痉挛。她稍微调整了姿势，企图抚慰哀鸣的身体，拉扯着与轿骨相连的锁链丁零作响。

她听得外头人声鼎沸，到底没忍住撩起轿帘朝外瞧了一眼。只敢瞧那么一眼，蜻蜓点水似的送出去，又赶忙收回来，将帘子放下。望春的浮世万象只来得及在她眼底略微一晃，停驻下来的反倒是临街房檐下漫不经心的一双眼。像雨季里屋角滑落的雨水，冰凉却不锋利。像是对眼前景象司空见惯，又难掩的喜色。

帘落下来，轿子摇摆着远了。闹市仍旧喧嚣着。金容仙无意识地拉扯着扣在臂环上的锁链，丁零丁零地敲在她的耳边。

她不禁地回味那双眼睛。

她踏望春而过，初初记住的，却是一双眼睛。

2.

文国的储君在民间名声颇盛。朝堂上被恭称作“小君”的少年人，因名字中带“星”一字，便被百姓们亲切地喊作“小星君”。

本朝大君虽治国有方，却子嗣稀薄。此前两儿一女皆是早早夭折，现如今只留下两个女儿。年幼两岁的是亡故德妃所出的辉人公主，身体亦是不甚强健，常年以汤药将养着，依然畏寒惧风。所幸并不为身体所累，性格甚是开朗，琴棋书画无一不通，打小在皇后身侧教养，与小君文星伊虽非同母所出，但自小相伴成长，关系甚是亲厚。人前要端着姿态称一声“皇姐”，私下却同寻常人家一般只唤作“阿姐”。

年长的便是受尽恩宠的小君文星伊，乃是皇后所出，名正言顺的继承人。未满十二岁即被立作储君，至今三年有余，年初方行了束发之礼。少年储君负手而立时，眉目间沉稳似水，脸颊却还残留着孩童的稚色。

此刻小君正坐于王座下位。其人身形挺拔但稍显单薄，着暗纹鸦青色蟒袍，束发于顶，双眸含笑似星。她单手执酒爵，垂眸呷一口酒水，抬起头仍将目光投向殿中正和歌起舞的舞姬——那是属国晖国进献的寿礼之一，看样貌尚不足及笄。

那舞姬穿着文国绝难见到的服饰，下身是轻薄的纱裙，上身只一件抹胸，腰身和双臂全部裸露在外。舞动的手臂上间隔二指距离各套着两个金光冷冽的臂环，手臂与全身的肌肤却都是蜜色，不知是因为汗水还是日光，泛着一层极淡而难以忽略的光泽。她以面纱掩盖口鼻，只露出一双琥珀色的眼，与暗金色的长发交相辉映，斑斓的服饰在舞步的带领下飞扬，如同笙乐女神降世。

来自异域的笛声像是细而尖锐的刀刃，破空而来，被舞者在半途拦截，以舞步柔化，踩着轻碎的鼓点，揉捏成缠绵的雨雾。她轻摆着腰肢，足上的铃声清脆，面纱落下，淡粉的双唇展开一个轻快的笑，拜伏下来，以一个极其恭敬的姿态结束自己的舞蹈。琥珀色的眼睛却像仍旧未从舞蹈中脱离，蒙着一层朦胧的娇媚，称不上妖娆，像是一只山野间的猫，或是生了翎羽的蛇。柔软而难以掌控。

大君抚掌而笑，道：“舞得甚好。”座下臣子才紧跟着抚掌赞叹。

晖国使者上前半步，躬身行礼道：“臣谢大君赞，此女名为‘颂乐’，献舞‘笙乐春’。愿大君享上苍万里福泽，圣体康泰，国运昌盛。”

大君又道：“晖国之君有心。赐使臣座。”

使臣依言落座，却听王侧小君突然开口道：“颂乐，是个好名字。”

“嗯？”大君扭头看向她，言语间不无宠溺之意：“星儿且说说，是怎样个好法儿？”

文星伊猛地回神，惊觉自己竟将心中所想说出了口，羞得红了耳朵，好在意识回笼，堪堪按下了面上的热意，起身道：“儿臣失礼。回父王，儿臣是以为这名字所含祝福之意甚好。儿臣愚见，应当是取‘称颂明主，盛世安乐’之意。”

大君朗声而笑，连道三个好字：“我儿所言甚是！晖国使者，你以为如何？”

使臣匆忙起身朝大君并小君行礼，口中连连称是，又是几句祝寿之言。

“既我儿参透此女姓名暗含之意，”大君又朝文星伊道，面上竟现出一抹取乐的意味，“便将此女赐予你做温床，如何？”

温床？

小君愣了片刻，被这二字打得有些慌神，迎着大君的目光，却只能硬着头皮领了旨，硬着头皮重又坐了下来。

辉人公主与妃嫔们坐于一处，遥遥地向小君挤眉弄眼，是在取笑皇姐给自己讨了个意外。

文星伊朝她眯起眼，警告她莫要得意。收回视线的时候正与那舞女颂乐交汇于一处，琥珀的眼睛如同火焰一样烧将过来，烫得少年储君差点错开了眼神。

她稳了稳心神，却是慢慢地扬起唇角。

金容仙维持拜伏的姿势，眉尖微微一抖：

——竟是这双眼睛。

她咬了咬下唇里侧的皮肉。

原来便是这双眼睛。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “罢了。我该怎么做？”

3.

文星伊正缓步向寝宫而去。

宫内入了夜，添了丝凉意，她却半分不为这凉意所动，仍旧以惯有的挺拔之姿前行。自幼的教导令她步伐间存有一股奇妙的韵律，每步踏出都如同精巧计算一般间距相近，双臂自然地摆动，双肩却很稳当，透露着身居高位的从容自得。她下了朝堂，便换上一身月白的盘领窄袖常服，金线绣制的龙自后背攀附而上，绕过一侧肩头，停在前胸。因是女子储君，同寻常舞爪露齿作威慑状的金龙不同，小星君胸前的龙蜿蜒侧首，龙吻轻阖，双目流转，呈睥睨之姿。那龙在她迈步间起伏，仿佛随时要腾飞一般。

打灯的小童没留神叫石子绊了脚，稳住了手后赶忙朝小君低声道：“天色黑了，请小君上留心足下。”

这小童七岁入了宫便在文星伊身旁伺候，如今不过十岁，尚且稚儿。文星伊听了这话只是一笑：“你且自己小心着吧。”

“奴谢小君上关怀。”小童缩了缩脖子垂首道，又匆匆地跟上小君加快的步伐。

月辉清淡淡地笼在少年储君周身，像一层庇佑。

***

小君寝宫内点暖烛，熏沉水香，香气微苦而下沉。四壁嵌夜明珠，珠光温和盈盈。

文星伊平举手臂叫内侍除了外衣，散了束发，换上寝服。洗手濯面后以杏仁油膏敷面、唇脂点唇，方才向床榻而去。

内侍将床帘掀起，文星伊探首而入，却叫自己床榻上的人吓了个结实——

片缕不着的女子正缩在储君的被褥之中。发是漆样的黑，肤色玉一样得润白，攥着被角的手指使得力气太大，几乎要白到透明。她猛地与小君对上视线，正要扬起笑容，却又瞥见一旁仍旧掀着窗帘的内侍。似乎是没料到竟会被除小君外的第二个人瞧见，她微微张口发出无声的惊呼，揪着被子向床内蜷缩，面上飞起一整片的火烧云。

“这……”文星伊愣了片刻，赶忙以袖遮面退后半步，扭头似有些恼羞成怒地冲内侍道：“这是何人？在此作甚？”

内侍道：“回小君上的话，此女便是今日朝上大君赐您的温床，颂乐。”

颂乐？

文星伊拧眉，半信半疑地上前细看：发色同肤色皆与殿上相见时不同，但稍一端详便能看出五官并无改变。双臂上冷金的臂环依旧紧紧地箍在臂肉上，偶尔被寝室内柔和的烛光映出反光。小君似被蛊惑了一般伸手抚摸那对臂环，指尖滑过圆润的金属，贴在金属同肌肤相触的地方轻轻地刮搔，低声问道：“你是颂乐？”

卸掉了表演时全部装束的异国舞女缩在下任人主的被褥里，浑圆的双眼如同懵懂无知的孩童。她凑过来，小心地用手握住文星伊的指尖，微启唇，却不做声，只安静地点了点头。手上稍稍使力，像是企图将储君拉进床榻里。

“献舞时的发色与肤色皆是因用了特殊的染粉，送来时便已尽数洗净。”内侍又道。

“这般倒是说得通了。”文星伊点头，双眼只是一错不错地落在舞女身上。

内侍挂好了帘，躬身行礼：“小君上，奴这便告退了。”后退了几步，仗着小君平日治下宽厚，临到了门前竟又胆大包天道：“小君上，春宵苦短，您可不能枯坐整夜呀。”

“！”文星伊猛地回头，却早不见那内侍身影。她羞得耳朵红似滴血，只得暗暗咬牙：跟熊借了胆的东西，竟敢揶揄孤，瞧孤明日如何收拾你！

她正又羞又气，竟不妨让颂乐扯了袖子，整个人朝床榻里跌去，正正地跌在那舞女身上，嗅了一鼻一口的软玉温香。尚未来得及挣扎着坐起，颂乐便灵蛇一般贴着她的身子覆上来，手指点在她的唇上，垂首吻了上来。

女子的唇舌软得如同要化在她的口中，温柔地在她唇上辗转缠绵，未经人事的少年储君觉得心跳得快要在胸前里炸开。她手忙脚乱地想去推开身上的女人，又不慎将手按在对方的脊背上。颂乐趴伏在她身上，腰和脊骨都柔软地塌下来，在背后蜿蜒出线条。她似乎才被送进冰凉凉的床榻里，身体还没捂出热意，只勉强算作温凉，文星伊却觉得自己的手指仿佛贴在一团烈火上，这火从肌肤相亲的部位腾起，一路烧进她的心窝。

“哈——”她终于从吻中挣脱出来，头昏目眩地大口吸气。

颂乐贴着她的额看她，胸前大片裸露在外的奶白让文星伊头昏地更加彻底。这舞女似是好心地等小君平复了气息，便又要低头来吻她。

“且慢！且慢！”文星伊手忙脚乱地捂住舞女的嘴唇，口不择言，“不忙下嘴！且听孤一言……啊！”话音没能落下，就叫颂乐湿漉漉的舌尖舔了一口掌心，惊叫着险些跳开来。

颂乐笑盈盈地看着她，又用方才舔过她掌心的舌去润湿自己的嘴唇。唇是娇嫩的淡粉，舌是晃眼的殷红。她琥珀色的眼睛里水汽氤氲，纤长的眼睫扇动红烛的光影。她完完全全地赤裸在小君面前，肌肤像铺陈而开的画卷，无一处不精细，无一处不莹润。连烟波般覆在皮肤上的浅淡绒毛都叫人看得一清二楚。而骨相美得易碎。

她又要贴上来亲吻文星伊。

小君别无他法，只得用力环抱舞女的腰身，将她紧扣在自己怀中，止了她的动作，才得出空儿来说话：“且听孤一言！”

她说话的语气重了些许，似是吓住了怀中的少女。

颂乐如同此时才意识到身旁人乃是未来的万人共主。她僵在了小君的怀里，怯生生地仰头去瞧文星伊的眼睛，连呼吸的力道都弱了许多。

储君叹了口气，又软言道：“父王虽赐你做孤的温床，”她吐出这两个字眼，又莫名地感到脸上升起热度，清了清嗓方接着道，“但并非定要行那……床笫之礼。你也应当清楚，孤是女子之身。”她说完，朝颂乐微微扬了扬嘴角，询问似地道：“嗯？”

她瞧见颂乐低垂的睫羽轻轻一颤。

那舞女继而从她的怀抱里挣出双手来，先是用一手环握自己的手腕，意作“枷锁”，又以掌心横过咽喉，意作“问斩”。

文星伊皱起眉心：“你是孤的人，何人敢因此问罪于你？”问过这一句，又更深地皱紧眉，似有所感地斟酌道：“你……可是不能言语？”

颂乐点了点头，伸手抚上自己的咽喉。眼里却不见阴霾，只是仍向着储君展颜而笑。

文星伊也探出手去，盖着对方的手，轻轻地点在她喉间。她瞧着颂乐乖顺地仰头看她，觉得胸口郁结般地沉闷。

——她看过怀中人踏乐而舞，便下意识将人视作异域以歌喉夺人心魄的海妖，怎料她竟是连哭泣都只归于缄默的鲛人。

她仍在暗叹命数竟不公至斯，颂乐却已经握了她的手，顺着自己的身体，向下探去。

她面上不再是方才亲吻储君时的娇媚，反而透出一股诚惶诚恐的决绝。

“颂乐！”文星伊低叫一声。指尖已经探进了目不能及的地方，潮湿的热气舔舐着她的手指。一刹那间的柔软和湿热让她头皮发麻，像是一道软雷直直地打在她的脊骨上。少年储君下意识地弯曲手指，企图收回手来，却分明地感受到指尖刮蹭在某处。

“……！”颂乐猛地蜷缩起身子，一手捂住下身，另一只手在锦被上紧握成拳。她死死地咬住下唇，眼角渗出一滴泪水，而抵在文星伊身上的腿正微微打颤。

文星伊低头看向自己收回的手，指间一抹淡淡的血色令她慌了神。

她急急地要去查看颂乐的情况：“伤了何处？孤并非有意……”她不知如何是好，只能先拂去了颂乐面颊上的泪水，继而扭头便要唤人：“来——”

颂乐以吻止住了储君的话头。

这吻轻得如飘雨，尝起来有泪水的味道。献吻的人伸手去寻找文星伊的手指。

文星伊于是叹气，俯身将颂乐安置在床上，与她十指交缠着将人按在了床上。

“罢了。”这十五岁的小君如是道。

“我该怎么做？”

她甚至不再自称作“孤”。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “她醉在仿佛属于记忆中母亲的乳香之中。一只蝴蝶在她的指尖振翅而飞。”

4.

这回是年轻的储君垂下头吻住了眼前艳色的双唇。她顺着舞女贴在自己颈后指尖的力道，缓慢地低下头去。

她尝到自己的唇脂味道，方才亲吻间被颂乐吮去，现下便沾在她的唇上，被陌生的体香染成奇异的滋味。

颂乐在她的唇齿间轻喘，温热的吐息如同馥郁过头的苍兰。她的手指松松地扣住小君的手背，在喘息之间似是不经意地加重力道。

她不再表现得像此前一般急切，甚至一时间懒散得过分，即便储君不得要领地以唇相邀，她也并不立刻探出舌来。只等文星伊莽撞的舌尖无意地滑进来后，才勾起舌来贴上去，在储君的舌面上缠绵地磨蹭。

文星伊紧闭着双眼。她与舞女紧贴在一处，透过轻薄的寝服，甚至可以感受到女子柔软的乳房正贴在自己的胸前。小君常年被束衣紧裹的乳尖较常人更加敏感。蚕丝的寝衣冰凉，颂乐的乳房携着温香贴上来，文星伊几乎为此瑟缩。

“哈……”她吐出一口气，从吻中退开，看着颂乐因情动而面染桃色，暗暗地咽下口津，眸中升起抹迷茫。她难免尴尬，斟字酌句磕磕绊绊道：“孤……我，我不曾……”话未说完脸倒先红个彻底。下任人皇面皮薄得叫人惊讶。

颂乐仰着头瞧她，唇角逸出笑意。与储君相握的手稍用力，将文星伊的手指凑到了自己唇边。储君的手上还沾着一丝方才不知伤了颂乐何处而渗出的血。略微干涸的血绕在文星伊的指节上，如同一缕红线。

颂乐探出舌尖舔去了那道红线。继而就势含住文星伊的手指，温软的舌绕着指节上下，口津亮晶晶地沾染在皮肤上。她握着文星伊的手在自己口中进出，唇瓣覆了一层水色，淫靡得像一根搔在心窝的羽毛。她一面舔着，一面勾起脚尖以脚面缓缓地磨蹭着文星伊的小腿。小君松垮的寝衣被她撩起，皮肤与皮肤兀自地紧贴在一起。

被含纳在对方高热的口腔之中，文星伊下意识地曲起手指去刮搔颂乐的舌面，揉捏着细嫩的软肉。有来不及吞咽的口津淌出来，颂乐微微呛咳，双目含上泪水。小君便立刻抽出了手指，抚着舞女的下唇滑下来，在咽喉上稍一打转就猛地张开手掌，扣着颂乐的下巴迫使她高仰起头来。舞女发出轻微的呜咽，因为突然的动作而微合双眼，便叫眼泪彻底地落下来。

文星伊吻上她。先用舌尖描摹过唇瓣，再从无意识张开的齿间伸进去，一寸一寸地侵占过每一块领地。她自小天资聪慧，有此前一番经验，这次做得不但像模像样，甚至无师自通地吮吸起颂乐的舌尖，逼得她凑上来才得以从小君口中偷一口空气来。小君唇上的口脂早被二人尽数咽下腹中，此时只剩下体香彼此纠缠，在吞咽吐纳之间交换。

小君又顺着姣好的颈线，沿着暴露的颈一径舔吻下去，将白皙的肤吮出淡红的痕迹。她的鼻尖擦过颂乐挺翘的乳尖，嗅到女子浸了鲜花的乳香。王室亲情自古不同寻常人家般亲昵，文星伊几乎不能从记忆中翻出与母亲无间亲近的画面。此刻她伏在这舞女的身上，嗅见隐约私密的乳香，女子的体温熨帖在她身周，竟恍惚是回到襁褓之中，母亲不甚娴熟地将她拥在怀中。颂乐的手在她背上一下一下轻轻地抚摸着。

文星伊垂眼，她快要在这虚幻的母爱般的温情里落下泪来。她犹豫了一下，张口衔住了颂乐的乳尖。手掌使力环握住她的乳房，舌面抵着乳尖按压，舔弄过整片嫩粉色的乳晕。小君如同吮乳之年的小儿，埋首在颂乐的胸前用力地吮吸着。

吸吮声同水声一并响在夜色中。

“呜……”颂乐撇过头去，微张着口喘息，胸前起伏着更多地送进小君口中。大力的吸吮令她的乳房一阵阵地发胀。她一只手小心地按着储君的后脑，另一只却难耐地扯着被褥，随着小君吸吮的力道隐约颤抖。

舞女本就是晖国暗含“温床”之意的献礼。虽仍是处子，却在来前便受过嬷嬷诸多调教。身子敏感过常人不知几多倍。乳房被这般揉捏吮咬，叫她快被升腾的欲求烧光了理智。

文星伊始终只专注于一侧，另一侧嫩色的顶尖在凉夜里快要因受冷落而哭泣。

欲望遮眼的颂乐竟胆大包天到伸手拉扯着储君的衣领催促她转向另一侧。

“……呵。”文星伊先是茫然了一瞬，继而福至心灵地将另一侧的乳尖纳入口中。手却不从被舔得愈发俏丽的乳上离开，沾着其上自己的口津更加过分地揉弄起来。

颂乐难耐地曲起腿。曾长期浸泡在欲望里的身体受不住这般的挑逗。她身下的花径里一径地汩汩涌出水来，染得蜷曲的毛发泛着亮色。体液把她身下的被单浸得湿淋。

先前的逾矩行为得到了小君的放纵，这舞女便更加地无法无天起来。自顾自地拉着小君的手向下，捏着对方的二指往自己的身体里送。

文星伊却因为方才险些伤了对方而心生警惕，立刻抬起头来止住了动作：“不可。”

“呜。”颂乐拧住眉心，发出同雌兽求欢般的低吟，哑而婉转。她抬起腰用光裸的小腹去蹭小君的身体，湿漉漉的下身凑上去在小君退开的手指上摩擦。巧合间撞上敏感，她竟然就这么攀着文星伊的肩膀紧绷着身子上了顶峰。

她的腿绷得直直的，肌理线条美若神造。脖颈完全地后仰，撞在床上，黑色的发散得更开，眼角一片霞色泛开，被泪水晕染。

文星伊从未见过女子这副模样。

她舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，只愣神一瞬，便让颂乐抓了空子，掰直小君的手指探进了甬道的深处。

掌心被溅上体液，一股脑地陷进湿热中去。文星伊被迫回过神来，却不再抗拒。她已懂得欲望的样子——是面前的女子在欢愉的顶点上挣扎的模样。她渴望看见更多。她懂得如何能够见到更多。

文星伊伏低腰身，快速地在舞女身体里进出。颂乐完全地在储君赐予的欢愉中臣服，只余下喘息和不成音调的呻吟。

小君又含住了她的乳尖。她以舌尖点弄颂乐的乳尖。

她的手指在颂乐的体内旋转，重重地碾压没一片穴肉。

她醉在仿佛属于记忆中母亲的乳香之中。

一只蝴蝶在她的指尖振翅而飞。

她听见蝴蝶振翅的声音和颂乐破碎的呻吟。


End file.
